Ruby Fleur
"Even villains deserve a second chance." ''~ Ruby. '''Ruby '''is an Asmarian Red Fire Dragoness, and the main protagonist of the story ''Free at Heart. She is also the main enemy of General Nero and the Dark Lord; Zephyr. Appearance Ruby is a red fire dragoness with orange eyes, a black underbelly and wing membranes; and has tungsten horns and spikes adorning her head. She has a sleek and curvy build, and is very agile and swift in her fighting. She has four black stripes on her neck, four on her hindquarters, and four on her shulderss. She also has three small triangular markings beneath her eyes. As well as having three small curved grey spikes at the beginning of her tail. She is smaller than the average dragoness but she uses it to her advantage in a fight. She is known to be quite pretty, and an arrestingly beautiful dragoness. Personality Kind, caring, generous and very indepenant. She prides herself on helping others, and never says no if you ask for her hep; as long as it's sometingg she can accomplish. She is very kind and generous, but this could also lead to her downfalls. She is too kind, and very naive to how the world works and how some dragons can be. Which is why she is almost swayed to the darkenss many times by General Nero. She tries to keep her head in situations that are a struggle to endure, but often times she'll let her mind wander and this could lead to her getting injured or others suffering a horrid fate. She is almost always smiling, and laughing. She never seems down, and this is one of her strongest festures. She can smile through mostly anything, and only when times are hard; and even she cannot think of a positive side, will she show her true sorrow. Ruby beleives that there is still good in those who have wronged the Guardians. Although everyone else thinks otherwise, this is where her naive behavior shows. On many occasions she has almost turned sides, because of the General of the Dark Armies manipulation skills, and her low self esteem; she almost conceded. But her voice of reason always came in and stopped her from turning. She thinks that the good will always be there, even in the darkest of hearts, and knows that with a little push; it can be unearthed. But this has been shown to be false when she first fought the General, and he proved to her how cruel the world really was. And seeing this, she almost lost hope. But hope is not lost... Her most prominent change in her personality is that she has a sort of, romantic attraction to her sworn enemy; Nero. And whether she has admitted this to herself is unknown; but perhaps if Nero can have a change of heart things could work out for the better. Abilities Ruby has the most uncommon abilities. Although she is a fire dragon, and her parents were both talented in their skill set. She cannot breahe her natural element of fire; nor can she use it any other way. But she does however posses other abilites that she can weild fairly well. Plasma; this element was only hinted when she gets angry, and Ignazio said that she could have unstable elements, elements that have a mind of their own in a way, and only appear when the emotions of the being are high. She has been able to use the plasma element, but it rather controls her than she controls it; and it only lasts for a short time. The first time she used this power was when she was escaping Nero's Orcs. Healing; an element she takes pride in, and an ability she can use at will. She can heal any external wound or injury. Which means, she can mend a cut, a gash, bruise, or even a deep wound. She cannot however mend broken bones, or eternal injuries; such as: Broken ribs, broken bones, organs that have been punctured, or anything of that sort. Love Manipulation, never fear she doesn't use it for personal advantages. Or to make males fall in love with her, she uses this element to brighten up things. She was able to sub-conciously calm the raging General Nero when she subdued him in a battle, and another time she was able to cheer up Verdun by a simple thought of happiness. Her element, truly is an element, emotional manipulation; she can calm angry people, mend a broken heart, or bring a smile to someones face by a simple thought. Magic, she can only use very little magic and this is thanks to the gem in her necklace given to her by her mother Aniue. She cannot really control it either, like her fiery elemetns; it controls her. Story Relationships Ignazio Ignazio is the fire Guardian of Thrace, and the main reason Ruby is sent on this quest for freedom. He was the second dragon she met, and is the father figure of her life. She goes to him usually for anything she has questions on, and is currently training with him on her fire element; to awaken it. Ignazio was a Fire Guardian of Thrace, and in his prime and arrogance of his youth, he turned a blind eye to the enemy. And in that gap of time, they attacked. He was the only one to escape Nero's clutches during the Battle of Thrace. Ashiad The water Guardian, and the dragon that is usually the more calm and militant type. He was Ignazio's closest friend and confidant during the old ages. Throughout the story he serves as a close friend to Ruby, but also a bit of a strict professor. He teaches her of the histories, and even thoghh she knows he means well, he's keeping a lot of secrets. Ashebel The Commander of the League of Dragons, and the mean aunt that Ruby never wanted. She is the half sister of Aniue, Ruby's mother; and is therefore a distant family member that Ruby never knew she had. She is the complete enemy of General Nero's and the two military generals have been at each others throats for longer than Ashebel can remember. She trains Ruby in combat and aerial attacks, while the Guardians teach her the elemental attacks. Verdun An earth dragon who was a soldier during the Battle of Thrace; he was the first dragon Ruby met when she got to Ramendeera. She saved him from one of General Nero's camps; the morning he was to be executed. He has stayed traveling with her ever since, as a companion and body guard, like a big brother. Blain and Luna Two dragons that Ruby meets later on, Blain Lesniki is a friend of General Nero's, and he knew Nero before his slow decent into darkness. Luna Stark is a clan dragoness who's mother was killed during a raid, and she and her father were seperated during that raid as well. They are the comic releif and friends of Ruby's. General Nero So far they are enemies, at each others throats. Ever since Ruby infiltrated his camp in the swamp; and killed half of his Orcs, he has been after her. And he knows of her destiny to defeat him, and he will do whatever it takes, everything in his power to stop that fate from coming true. The Dark Lord She knows very little about him, but only that he is the one Nero serves, and that the entire world is under the control of. Notes Gallery Freeatheartposter.png Wikiaref.png